dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kryptonian Red Beetle ( Del Im-Re)
through . Kryptonian Magi, Juri Magic are not affected by Kryptonite or sunlight as they are born with these powers. Del Im-Re is a fire Wizard, fire as no effect on him. He can use fire to heal others and it can restore a Kryptonian's powers and abilities and possibly break a magic spell. (see Fireproof Skin and Fire Manipulation). * * :* : Del is a Fire Wizard he uses all variations of fire: (See variations below.) ::* VARIATIONS *Blue Fire Manipulation *Cosmic Fire Manipulation *Explosive Fire Manipulation *Fire Embodiment *Grand Flame Manipulation *Hell-Fire Manipulation *Holy Fire Manipulation *Ice Fire Manipulation *Omnicombustion *Psychic Flame Manipulation *Pyric Spectrum Manipulation *Spiritual Flame Manipulation ::* ::* : He can heal himself and others with fire. ::* ::* : The ability to transform organic matter, such as a his body, to fire and back again. With this, it is possible for him to project his consciousness through fire and reform his body at the destination. Though he has only done this to himself, he does possess the potential, to preform the feat with passengers. ::* :He can transform into living blue flame of himself. * : Del Im-Re can produce and spray super-heated plasma or lava-like fluid from his mouth through exhalation. He can destroy buildings, mountains, most living organisms, even aliens with this ability. He can also use this ability to ignite combustible materials within a specified radius. * : Del Im-Re as Black Light Vision. ** *** — An ancient Kryptonian meditation technique. It allows him to tap into his instincts and separate himself from his body. Makes him able to prevent others from manipulating his mind and allows him to fight on the astral plane. 'Magic immune' : Del Im-Re is invulnerable to most, if not all, forms of magic and magical powers. Gain after his . * :*'Spell Negation' * * * * : He can't be killed the same way twice. (Kryptonite will still affect him.) *'Infinite Resurrection': Death is omitted. Injuries may be inflicted, but complete annihilation is impossible. * |Weaknesses = *Red Beetle Scarab : Note: The Scarab sees all Lanterns, The Darkstars as the 'enemy' also the Scarab will not hurt nature, or the magical creatures thereof (beings who draw their power from the Green, for example), of its own volition. * ( Not affected by Silver, Red or Gold.) * : (Immune to most magics see fire manipulation limitation.) :*Fire Manipulation Limitations. :*Skill, Strength and a lacking specific talent for type of magic. :*can be overpowered by high level Water Manipulation, Water Generation, Ice Manipulation and/or Freezing. * : Incapable of passing this ability to his descendants. * : For now Del is limited to only fire magic and can't use other forms of magic. |Abilities = * : He has been trained by The Wizard of Juru in advanced martial arts and trained use of blades and sword fighting. He has trained extensively and knows Klurkor, Torquasm-Vo (Kryptonian Martial Arts), he trained Kara Zor El in the basics. ** : Kryptonian Karate. ** : An ancient Kryptonian martial art known as the "theta state" and was a warrior rite of the Kryptonian race and was a psychic disciple that involved the control of ones consciousness which allowed two practitioners to battle one another. Kryptonian mental discipline, achieved by meditating to reach a “Theta State”, allows for reality warping and resistance of various attacks such as transmutation and soul attacks. It can be used to manipulate someone's mind. * : Del speaks a multitude of languages fluently. He learned all of Earth's languages in less than a month. He also speaks interlac. He is also fluent in Kryptonese and Ancient Kryptonian. Plus, through precise muscle control, He can mimic other peoples voices. * : Del Im-Re as an incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. He analytic powers are impressive — he is able to use his senses to read information directly from machines (and, with careful usage of his magic, he can even reprogram machines). Kryptonians, though otherwise completely human, were superior both intellectually and physically to natives of Earth. Del Im-Re who lived in The Valley of Juru for some time learned much about magic. Del Im-Re was a master in Fire Manipulation. He is even a member of the Wizard of Juru an ancient order of Kryptonians that had tapped into the mystic arts and it was claimed that they were the mightiest race on Krypton. * : Del is also artistic and was once on Krypton Artists Guild like Kara's father. * |Equipment = *Red Beetle Scarab: Presently bonded to Del's spine, this symbiosis gives Del access to the Scarab's powers whenever he chooses. The Scarab can, and will, use its powers of its own accord; Del, however, can override the Scarab if need be. Should Del fall prey to a mind-altering power, the Scarab will take control of the armor. *Orbs of Juru: was like the Book of Rao and the Crystal of Knowledge but it held the teaching of Juri magic and Raoism Called The way of Rao. | Transportation = * | Weapons = Magic and Reach Tech | Notes = * Del Im-Re as Black Light Vision. Doesn't have Freeze Breath. * Del Im-Re is a fictional character, the uncle of Kara In-Ze on her motherside, updated to the uncle of Kara Zor-El brother to Allura In-Ze, fanmade base on DC Comics Universe. What if a Millennial ago, the Reach secreted one of the Scarabs on Krypton, awaiting the day when it would awaken and summon its masters? (Just like on Earth) And what if it was found by a magic user just like Earth's Pharaoh Kha-Ef-Re ? | Trivia = *Kryptonian with magic powers first mention in Wizards of Juru (Earth one). *Del Im Re was the name of the dead uncle of Kara in ze the Supergirl of (DCAU). *"Khaji P" is a name made for Reach language and the Krypton symbol "P" for fire. *The Im family is Im-El(Earth-One). *Del Im Re was artist and secretly a member of wizard of Juru. *Del Im-Re son was Dar Im-Re . *The Valley of Juru was a region on the planet Krypton which gave rise to a group of mystics known as the Wizards of Juru. (Earth one) *The Wizards of Juru were an ancient order of Kryptonians that had tapped into the mystic arts and it was claimed that they were the mightiest race on Krypton. |OtherMedia = *http://kryptonianbeetle.blogspot.com/ | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Manipulation *http://kryptonianbeetle.blogspot.com/ }} Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:New Earth‎ Category:Males Category:Heroes‎ http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Magician Kryptonian Category:Kryptonian Physiology http://kryptonianbeetle.blogspot.com/p/kryptonian-magi-physiology-kryptonian.html Category:House of El Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Category:Power suit Category:Photocellular Eyes Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Height 6' 2" Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Category:Weight 190 lbs (86 kg) Category:Immortals Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Superman Family members Category:Elementals Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Magic Resistance Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Indomitable Will Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Millionaire Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Martial Arts Category:Multilingualism Category:Thermal Blast Category:Invulnerability Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Teleportation Category:Vulnerability to Water Category:Vulnerability to Ice Category:Artists‎ Category:Fire Breath Category:Widowed Characters‎ Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Magicians Category:Kryptonian Magi Category:Sorcerers Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Elemental Control Category:Antipathy Category:Equipment provided force field Category:Klukor Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Characters with a Tattoo Category:Prime Earth Category:Earth-One Category:DCAU Category:Healing Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Characters adapted from other works Category:Symbiosis Category:Blue Beetle Category:Almost Immunity to Kryptonite